Power Rangers Supersonic
The Supersonic Rangers were the Ranger team of planet Xybria. The team is currently defunct following the betrayal of their Green Ranger. Their Ranger Powers have been preserved by Gosei in the form of Legendary Ranger Keys in the possession of the Mega Rangers. Team Roster Team History Much information relating to the Supersonic Rangers such as the team's creation and exploits are largely unknown. Their last activity was an attempted rescue mission on their planet of Xybria with all Rangers being deployed except the Green Ranger (who was monitoring their status from their ship). During the course of the operation, the building they were occupying explodes, causing heavy casualties including the Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink Rangers. Ace, the team's Red Ranger, survived the destruction with severe injuries. The team's Green Ranger, Trek, arrived and revealed to Ace that he had orchestrated the disaster to eliminate the team. Trek had been jaded by his constant removal from the field, calling his former comrades "a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites" while declaring that he will be the one "to light the flame for any team that comes after" before shooting the hapless Red Ranger. Trek would then travel to Planet Infernus where he reported to Dark Specter, who was pleased with his actions. Dark Specter awarded Trek by modifying his Morpher to allow him to transform him into the first Psycho Ranger, Psycho Green. At some point following their demise, an apprentice of Zordon, Gosei, would extract their Ranger Powers from the Morphin Grid and forge Ranger Keys. Arsenal Zords to be added Members Five-red.png|'Supersonic Red' Ace Five-blue.png|'Supersonic Blue' Brute Five-black.png|'Supersonic Black' Gent Five-pink.png|'Supersonic Pink' Star Five-yellow.png|'Supersonic Yellow' Pyre SuperSonic Green Suit.png|'Supersonic Green (Helmetless)' Trek Legendary Ranger Keys FiveRed Ranger Key.jpg|Supersonic Red Ranger Key FiveBlue Ranger Key.jpg|Supersonic Blue Ranger Key FiveBlack Ranger Key.jpg|Supersonic Black Ranger Key FivePink Ranger Key.jpg|Supersonic Pink Ranger Key FiveYellow Ranger Key.jpg|Supersonic Yellow Ranger Key Notes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Year Two Deluxe Edition featured the team in an exclusive story "Psychotic". It was written by Trey Moore, illustrated by French Carlomagno, and lettered by Ed Dukeshire. * When it was asked over Twitter if the origin for the comics isn’t indicative of their origin of the TV show, brand manager Jason Bischoff said "same, but different, but same", largely indicating the story is canon either way. https://twitter.com/shadowpiper/status/1064960159686942720 Jason Bichoff over canonicity on twitter * Writer Trey Moore tweeted out the names of the black, yellow and blue Rangers as they weren't named in the comic. He also says he even has an entire bible for the team's history- however it hasn't been reviewed or approved. https://twitter.com/treymoore1983/status/1065383726476079105?s=21 Trey Moore on their names He also says he won't likely share it as of yet in case he or other writers get to use it or so as not to stifle others when working with the team in the future. * Like the Goseigers, they are intended to be a six-man team with all six being Core Rangers (at least apparently in Supersonic's case). Interestingly, both end up recognized as a five-man team with Gosei Green dying and Trek turning against them. ** Like the Lightspeed Rangers, one more Ranger was added to their roster from their Super Sentai counterpart (Supersonic=Fivemen; Lightspeed=GoGoV), although it hasn't definitively said if Trek is a "Sixth Ranger" or not. Him and Ryan Mitchell are polar opposites in regards to switching between good and evil. Appearances See Also